1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for detecting a leakage current and an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices (e.g., portable terminals) support various functions for users. For example, the electronic devices provide functions such as maintaining users' contacts, games, calendar schedulers, short message services, multimedia message services, cell broadcasting services, Internet services, electronic mails (e-mails), alarms, multimedia and audio playback, digital cameras and the like. Accordingly, battery life of these devices is increasingly important. And as the battery capacities increase, the sizes of the batteries also increase, and thereby the entire sizes of the electronic devices correspondingly increase. To reduce the sizes of the batteries of the electronic devices in order to provide a slim device, designers or manufacturers are implementing electronic devices embedding integrated batteries where batteries (or battery packs) are integrally combined (or assembled) with housings of the electronic devices.